


Untitled Sastiel Fluff

by Wild_fangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_fangirl67/pseuds/Wild_fangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a fluff fic late at night, so I apologize in advance. Tickle fights ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sastiel Fluff

Dean had gone out for a beer/pie run, leaving Sam and Cas alone in the motel room. 

"You know what this means, right?" Sam asked, towering over the angel.

"You would like to partake in intercourse?" He asked. Sam laughed.

"Close."

"I'm confused now." Cas said. Sam pinned him down on the bed, smirking. The angel's breathing became more rapid as he waited for Sam to speak.

"Tickle fight." Before Cas had a chance to react Sam's giant moose paws were all over his stomach. The angel was trying not to giggle as he flailed his legs around as they rolled around on the bed, giggling like little school girls. Cas reached for a pillow and hit Sam on top of the head.

"You're breaking the rules Cassy!" Sam mock whined as he tried to reach for the pillow and grab it out of the angel's hands. 

"You never specified rules for our duel, Sam." They were so focused on rolling around on the bed, 

"Whoa, Jesus!" Sam shouted. He fell off the bed and onto the floor, laughing.

"I'll help you." Cas told him. He reached his hand onto Sam's and tried to pull him up. The angel ended up falling on top of Sam. They're chests were pressed together and Sam began to move his fingers slowly through Cas' hair.

"Am I, um interrupting something here?" Dean asked. They hadn't realized he'd come home.

"You seriously have the worst timing." Sam said. Cas got of off him and Sam sat up.

"Do you need me to leave? Cause the cashier at the gas-n-sip-" Dean began.

"No, nothing 'gross' was happening." Sam told him.

"I can confirm this. Sam fell off the bed and I tried to help him up..." The angel began. "But then I too fell off."

"Well how in the hell did you fall off the bed?" Dean asked. He opened up a beer and offered one to Sam.

"We were rolling around." Cas told him proudly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Not  _that_ kind of rolling around." Sam explained.

"I can also confirm this. We were having a ti-"

"No need to tell him," Sam let out a nervous chuckle and Dean shrugged. They continued to work on a case for a few hours and eventually Sam and Dean got changed and went into their beds. It was just after 2, so they were planning on getting 5 or so hours of sleep. Sam was almost asleep when he noticed Cas sitting quietly in a chair by the desk. "Hey," he said quietly. "You okay?"

"Yes. I do not need to sleep so I've been sitting here waiting for you." 

"Come here." Sam told him, trying to keep his voice down. The angel walked up to Sam's bed. Sam moved over and pat the space next to him.

"Come lie down with me, even if you don't sleep." The angel looked confused but obliged. Sam fell asleep while holding Cas' hand- not that he minded of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending, sorry. I was in a very fluffy mood.


End file.
